Tufted surface coverings provide a surface that is made up of fibers that have been attached to a backing. Examples of a tufted surface covering include carpets and artificial turf which is used to replace grass. The structure of the artificial turf is designed such that the artificial turf has an appearance which resembles grass. Typically artificial turf is used as a surface for sports such as soccer, American football, rugby, tennis, golf, for playing fields, or exercise fields. Furthermore artificial turf is frequently used for landscaping applications.